Hoofshire Manor
by ThrashingWhiplash
Summary: 13 ponies went in to the mansion. Only one came out. Who wanted them dead, and why? Rated T for violence, gore, and some grimdark. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

[[Just to warn you, this fanfic is going to show my darker side. After writing happy, romance-laden fics with happy endings, I decided I need something to even it out. Don't be shocked by what you witness a few chapters from now.

~DD~]]

Prologue: Invitations

Twilight Sparkle looked longingly at the lunch she had prepared for herself: a daisy sandwich, hay fries, and a glass of cola. Just as she was about to sit down at her kitchen table and devour it all, she heard the creak of the mail slot.

_Oh, the mail. _She wandered over to the stack of letters that fell onto the floor in front of her door (_Thank Celestia Ditzy didn't get her hand caught in the mail slot…again. _she thought), picked up the pile, and quickly scanned them.

"Bill…bill…ad…magazine…hello, what's this?" she plucked a small envelope out of the assortment and read the front: "Congratulations!" Twilight found it odd that the envelope had no return address, but decided to read the letter in it anyways: "Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle! You have been selected to stay at the luxurious Hoofshire Manor for one week. Please arrive this Saturday at 3:00 in the afternoon. You won't be disappointed!"

"Hoofshire Manor?" she set the letter back down on to the table. "That's the estate right outside of Ponyville."

She paced back and forth in a decisive manor. "Even if it is a week-stay there, I have no idea who sent me this or even if it is valid…"

After a few more minutes of pondering this, she made up her mind. "I'll go. Even if it is fishy, I wouldn't pass up this opportunity."

Little did Twilight know that she wasn't the only pony invited. 

"Yee-haw, big brother! We're goin' to one of them fancy mansions!" Applejack started walking at a faster pace with a little bounce in her step.

"Eeyup. Wonder why we was invited, tho'." He glanced at the two letters in Applejack's possession with a look of suspicion.

"It don't matter! C'mon, let's pack!" she set down her barrel of apples and started trotting briskly towards the direction of the Apple family's house.

"Uh, lil' sis? We don't have to 'til Saturday. T'day's only Wednesday." 

"Oh, right. I knew that. Hehe…"

Pinkie Pie bounced so high she almost smashed her head into the ceiling of the Cakes' shop. "Oh, boy! A mansion! Sounds super-duper awesome! I hope they like to party all night there, 'cause Pinkie is going to bring the house down while raising the roof…if that even makes sense!" 

Rainbow Dash threw another empty Pwny can onto a two-foot high pile in the corner of he apartment as she read her invitation. "Saturday at 3, huh? I'll be there!" 

Rarity's heart skipped a beat. "Hoofshire Manor? Only the fanciest ponies are allowed to live there! I am going for sure!" 

"A m-mansion?" Fluttershy mumbled to herself. She dropped the letter on her living room floor. "Will it have ghosts or…or something worse…" she whimpered. Then, it dawned on her. "Maybe they have animals of sorts. I'll have to go to find out…" 

"Hey, Lyra, check this out!" Bon-Bon yelled across the apartment they both shared. "What is it?" Lyra turned her head away from the T.V.

"We got invited to a mansion! Yay!"

"Cool! Oh, by the way, it's your turn to wash the bed sheets."

"I wasn't that messy last night…was I?"

"You were. And I loved every minute of it." Lyra growled seductively. Bon-Bon laughed. 

Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones. Dubstep music started to echo throughout her foyer. "Damn! A mansion? I'm so for it!" she threw the invite aside and started climbing up the stairs to her room. "But for now…" she opened her door, went inside, closed and locked it, and smiled at Blues. He was tied to her bed and was struggling to get free.

"Let's do this." she grinned as she reached into her closet, pulled out a school filly's uniform, and approached Blues with it. "Don't struggle and I can get you in this A.S.A.P.!" she laughed. He stared at the plaid skirt, white blouse, and black sweater with wide-open eyes. 

Octavia cast a glance at her invitation. "Who would invite me to Hoofshire Manor? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll glad go. But now that all of my guests are gone…" she removed her collar-and-bow tie accessory, put a spiked wrist band on each hand, and plugged her headphones into her stereo. "…I can finally listen to something instead of classical music." As the buzz-saw guitar riffs and thundering bass chords echoed throughout her ears, her hair became a blur as she furiously headbanged along with the song. 

"What is this I see? An invitation, just for me?" Zecora read her letter. "An invite to an estate? I shall go, but I have to wait. Although I mustn't be late, lest my chances of getting in abate." 

Derpy Hooves smashed her face into her mailbox. "Sorry, Mr. Postbox!" Her crossed eyes wandered aimlessly as she trotted up her front steps and into her house. As soon as the door closer behind her she sighed, blinked her eyes a few times to uncross them, and set her mailbag down. "God, I hate the shit I have to do sometimes. But if I don't act like a complete idiot, I won't live up to my damn name." She glanced at her own invitation. "…At least this will be fun." Derpy made her way into her kitchen to make herself some lunch. 

_Later that night, X smiled as he/she scanned his/her list. "Perfect. Everyone I sent an invite to wants to go. Oh, wait…" X crossed his/her own name off the list. "Why did I put myself on there? It's not necessary nor practical." X looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "Midnight, Thursday night. Only three more days until I finally start getting rid…of them…" X laughed evilly as he/she crumpled up the list and threw it into a nearby garbage can._

_[[Not sure if this is allowed or not (if it isn't, someone please tell me), but I want you, the reader, to tell me which pony out of the 13 should be killed first. Say in your review or message me. I read them both. Thanks._

_~DD~]]_


	2. Chapter 1

[[I can see why most fanfic writers write one fic at a time; it becomes somewhat difficult to balance two or more at the same time. Therefore, I have decided to put Road Trip on hiatus. I'll be focusing on this story for the time being. Sorry is anyone is disappointed, but would you rather I have one story that I update often than two that I don't update for weeks at a time?

Also, if I don't write the next chapter by Thursday, I wish a happy Thanksgiving to all of my American brethren.

~DD~]]

Chapter 1: One for the Money

Twilight Sparkle trotted down Ponyville's main street, her bags thumping against her back every time she took a step. _A week at Hoofshire Manor should be quite enjoyable._ She thought to herself. Then she turned a corner and saw twelve other ponies hanging around the front gates of the estate.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity each wore a confused expression on their faces as they talked to each other. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were arguing about which genre of music was best while Zecora looked on in amusement. Lyra and Bon Bon looked like they were whispering dirty talk to each other. Big Macintosh eavesdropped on the two while he also kept an eye out for Derpy to make sure she didn't get her head stuck in between the poles that made up the iron-wrought gate labeled "HF".

Twilight went over to the rest of the mane 6. "What are you all doing here?" she asked. "Oh, hey Twi'." Rainbow Dash replied. "Well, we all got an invitation to come here, so we did."

"Everyone…?"

"Yep. Everyone here. Smells kind of fishy, don't it?" Just then, the gate creaked open and revealed a cobblestone path that twisted up to the entrance to a large mansion.

"…Shall we?" Rarity asked. "Ah guess." Applejack shrugged and started up the winding path. The rest of the group followed suit.

After a long and somewhat-tiring walk, the procession stared up at the mansion. Twilight counted: At least 6 stories, 60 plus rooms, and several chimneys. Despite being weathered throughout the decades it stood, it looked fairly new. Just then, the door swung open about a foot and a white-maned older pony popped his head out. "Greetings. I'm Shivers, the butler here at Hoofshire Manor. Welcome, come in." he opened the door all the way and stood aside as the guests filed past. They were all astonished as they gazed upon the main hallway. It was vast, with multiple paintings and statues adorning the majority of the room. A central staircase winded upward all the way up to the top floor. Many doorways led to other rooms within the mansion.

As the ponies took in the sights, Shivers made his way in front of the group and turned to face them. "As per guidelines, I am to take you on a tour before you get settled. So, if you will, please follow me." He led the group down the hallway and up the central staircase.

The tour started out fairly smoothly as Shivers pointed out many of the manor's rooms: the kitchen, the library, the billiards room, the dressing room, and so on. Then, Applejack felt her stomach rumble. "Hey, mister butler guy, but where is the kitchen?" she asked Shivers. " Second floor, first door on the right." He responded. "Thanks." She head back the way the tour came.

After getting lost twice and nearly tripping down the stairs, she finally found the kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief, she swung open the door and entered it. She honed her sights in on the massive refrigerator, swung the door open, and looked for anything apple-related. Just then, another pony entered the room. Applejack turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's just you. Ya also want a snack or somethin'? This place has loads of 'em!" She turned her back. Bad idea.

As quick as a flash, the other pony grabbed three knifes off the knife rack and threw them at Applejack. The butcher knife bounced off the freezer door and fell with a clang to the floor. The steak knife grazed Applejack's cheek and lodged itself in the wall next to the fridge. The other steak knife hit its mark; it torpedoed straight into the base of Applejack's spine, effectively paralyzing her. She yowled in pain as her hind legs gave out and her chin slammed into the tiled floor. "WHAT'N THE HELL ARE YOU-?" she was cut off as the other pony slapped a piece of duck tape over her mouth and silenced her. Then, she turned Applejack over and admired his/her handiwork. This lodged the knife even further into Applejack's body. She started crying. "There, that ought to keep you from spoiling my fun!" the other pony giggled. Dislodging the other steak knife from the wall, he/she kneeled over Applejack's underbelly. With a few swift and precise strokes, the pony made an "I" shape on Applejack's underside. Warm blood seeped out of the cuts on her belly and rear and onto the floor. She started losing consciousness. "Don't quit on me yet! We still have the main attraction…" grinning evilly, the other pony snatched the two flaps of skin and opened them up to reveal Applejack's internal organs. The sight of her own guts caused her to throw up. However, since she was silenced with a strip of duct tape, it went right back down.

Meanwhile, the pony had located exactly what he/she wanted; a mixer. Grabbing the appliance, he/she bent down on the now-fading Applejack and gazed at her small intestine. He/she grabbed the organ and ripped it from Applejack's large intestine in a messy burst of blood and waste. He/she carefully tied it around the beaters on the mixer, plugged it in, and turned it on. A sickening wet and slimy sound resonated throughout the kitchen as the small intestine wrapped around the speeding mixer. Applejack was barely conscious as of this point. The last thing she experienced was the killer laughing maniacally as her stomach and esophagus also went with the small intestine, culminating in a bloody explosion that rocked her whole body.

Then she was gone.

The killer ducked down to avoid the whip-like guts that flew around the kitchen before being sucked onto the now completely-soiled mixer. Then, the appliance abruptly shut off. _Well, it lasted as long as I wanted it too before it died._ The killer thought. Then, he/she glanced at the bloodied and eviscerated corpse that lay on the floor. _So did Applejack._ The killer smiled until he/she looked at his/her body. _Aw, shit. I look as blood drenched as her. _He/She felt a hint of panic before a moment of sudden inspiration struck her like a lightning bolt.

Opening the kitchen door a crack, the killer made sure the coast was clear before dashing across the hall and into another room. He/she breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out the room was a bathroom complete with a bathtub. The murderer ran the tap for a few minutes before sinking into the hot water and sighing with relief. "Good thing that butler guy told us were the bathrooms were…" he/she murmured to herself before closing his/her eyes to enjoy the warm bath.

[[I just know someone's going to get pissed at me, so I'll say it right now: I DON'T DECIDE WHO GETS KILLED. I stated in the prologue that the reviewers should pick their choice. The pony with the most choices dies next. Please don't get mad at me.

Even though I already said this, please read and review and, if you want, message me or put in your review who you want to die next. You can also try to guess the killer if you want to. Whoever guesses right will be included in the Credits page. Thanks!

~DD~]]


End file.
